villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Plague Flies
Plague Flies are a supernatural breed of insects and antagonistic forces in dark fantasy film The Last Witch Hunter. They were originally created by the power of the dreaded Witch Queen herself in the 13th century. Overview and Creation Plague Flies, also known as "Sarcophaga Samanos" or "Musca Mali", are products of Plague Tree, a supernatural plant conjured by a dark and forbidden spell known as The Chant. When the Plague Tree is fully grown, the Tree would formed enormous fruit-like hives of these flies. These hives would constantly glow more and more brighter with more flies grown within. Once the chant is almost completed, the swarm of these flies would be released, and attack any humans on sight and spare witches except those who stood in the conjurors’ path. Aside The Chant, Musca Mali can also produced through other dark spells. At least one of such spell was involving booby-trapping a victim with a bewitched object that should the victim touch the said object, their innards would produce a swarm of full-grown plague flies that killing them from the inside and flew through their orifices. The instance can be seen in the first film where when a soldier of Axe and Cross tried to took his axe, the said axe turned out to be bewitched that it grew spikes, causing him suffer internal bleeding before breathes a swarm of Musca Mali. Other dark conjurors such as Belial and Ellic had their own batch of plague flies of their own, but it appeared that they conjured the flies with other similar spell without need of booby trapped victims with bewitched object. Witch Queen on the other hand, can also conjure a swarm of these flies on a whim as long-range weapons. What made the flies mysterious is whether they were purely created with dark magic or modified breed of any existing fly species is unclear. Appearance and Behavior Musca Mali might be looked like a deer fly, but if one looked closely, they had abdomen that vaguely resemble that of bees’. Also, the claws on their feet are possibly razor sharp, as they can easily dig through a man’s skin like a bullet to release the supernatural plague that they carry with them. The flies are loyal toward their conjurors and is willing to do his/her bidding in spite of their aggression. So far they are shown ordered to transport their conjuror and torture/killing/assassinate someone. They seemed to possesses a degree of intelligence, as one of them, which smuggled by Ellic within 37th Dolan's pen, able to snuck out of the said pen and flew to a member of Witch Council named Glaeser and would've killed her without anyone notice had Kaulder not approach her and quickly secured the fly away. How they communicate with the conjuror and each other seemed mostly through telepathy, as aside simple gesture, the instance where the flies followed the conjuror's verbal instruction was only seen once, where Witch Queen instructed the swarm with ancient language to torture Kaulder as distraction so she can teleport away. Powers and Abilities No matter whether alone or in a swarm, one must never underestimate Musca Malis. The flies' claws in their feet are razor sharp, enable them to burrow through the skin so they can release plague within their bodies and introduced the supernatural disease to the victim's bloodstream. The process is painful and very hard to resist, making them perfect for both assassination and torture. While it's unclear whether the flies are feed on the victims' blood to either gained sustenance or killing the victims' quickly, the flies can survive for a relatively long time within the victim's body like parasite. The flies often fly in swarm, as it would made them easily killed a victim in few seconds. They can also killed the victim alone, but it would took two days for the plague they carry kill the victims. What made the flies feared was the plague that they carry. Due to being supernatural in nature, the plague is incurable by medical means since the conjuror must be killed in order to save the victim. Plague within a fly can kill the victim in two days from infection, but a swarm would instantly killed him in mere seconds. Countermeasures Since both the fly and the plague it carry are supernatural in nature, the only way to both cure the victim and kill all present flies is by killed the conjuror before it is too late. While it appeared that the fly can be killed with more mundane means, entire swarm may extremely difficult to kill even with present-day technology, Trivia *They were sometimes referred to as "Curse Flies" or "Shamans of Flesh" accorinf to the official The Last Witch Hunter website. Category:Animals Category:Paranormal Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Cataclysm Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Harbingers